In another world I'd
by joshuaca925
Summary: See in another world if Naruto was born just a little bit earlier. Darker than the original, teenage Naruto is now a Jounin with his very own squad of some very familiar faces. And see how this one change spawns a domino effect across the entire Naruto Universe. Inspired by a forgotten fanfic. Some NarutoXAnko far later in the story.
1. Chapter 1 Great Expectations

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto would I be living in this cell I call a room. **

It was dark and cold and he was afraid. That's all he knew, that's all he could remember. He had no idea how he got there, or what he was doing. He was utterly alone. When this realization hit him he was overcome by a sense of utter hopelessness, and fat tears flowed down his face.

"There there little one" He looked up at the sound of the voice, it was soft and cool...and just a bit frightening. Then a very large white snake slithered down and looked him at him with bright yellow and purple shaded eyes. "I'll take care of you and you won't have to be alone anymore."

"Not... alone" he asked.

"That's right, you can stay with me now, forever and ever, In MY STOMACH!"

The snake suddenly reared it's head and attacked him, fanged mouth wide open. It bit deeply into his his flesh, and the pain was so unbearable that the scream was ripped right out of him. Again and again the snake lashed and lashed, and lash-. His blue eyes flew open, the world stilled and he was back in his bed. Shaking off the nightmare he sat up in his bed and took a cursory look around his apartment. He was not afraid, he wasn't even disturbed; there was a look of cold killing intent in his eyes. He glanced down at his bedside table and his expression lightened ever so slightly, on it sat his two most precious possessions. Each for entirely different reasons, one was a pendent shaped like a snake. The other a tattered copy of a hardly sold book. The legends of a Gutsy Ninja. One he gingerly placed in his back pocket, checking it was secure in much the same way a boater checks a life jacket. The other he threw around his neck like a chain pressed against his chest, an ever constant reminder.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road"

**= I.A.W.I=**

"You can't be serious." the blond haired teen was standing in the office of his village leader, looking at the papers that his almost grandfather was trying to get him to take.

"I'm serious" answered the hokage, "You've finally gained enough trust from the village to be given the title of Jounin, these are Jounin responsibilities."

"Yeah, so are S-rank missions, which YOU said I could go on, after I became Jounin."

"You've ONLY done S-rank missions even when you were NOT a Jounin, now you've worked your way backwards and can do the D-Ranks."

"A teacher!?"

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think you were the best one for the job, these kids can learn a lot from you."

"Yeah so could an enemy ninja, when my fist collides with his face."

"Naruto" and his tone made the teen stop complaining enough to look at the older man seriously. "These kids, need a strong light to guide them, I remember a time when another young boy needed that more than anything else in the world."

For the first time since entering the teen had gone silent, as he remembered his own sensei, both of them. "Fine, whatcha got for me."

The old hokage simply slid three files towards the young man. As he picked them up and leafed through them, the hokage listed the basic information that was on there. "Kiba Inuzuka, his style and overall personality is somewhat similar to yours." he said ignoring the snort, "He's got a temper and needs someone to direct that energy."

Naruto simply grunted, and Sandime was pleased to see that the boy was accepting his new charge seriously, "Next is Sakura Haruno, in reality she's your complete opposite combat and personality wise. Her chakara control is far above the level of your average Genin, but she lacks the strength and the will. She definitely needs someone to push her" he finished.

"Hmm cute." the Sandime simply stared at him weighing what he just said, and was considering taking that file back when he saw him flip to the last of the bunch. "Hmm" "Sasuke-"

"Uchiha, I know" the teen said interrupting his elder. "I take he's the one that needs the light"

"You share a similar background, I think it will be easier for you to relate to him than most. Now that the council has decided to make you an official Jounin, I feel there's no one better to entrust him with." The young Jounin simply knodded, not taking his eyes off the picture of the scowling boy.

"Do your understand the full parameters of your mission" Sandime asked him, for the first time using the cold voice the hokage uses when giving a solider his orders. His solider returned his gaze, his eyes and face emotionless when he responded.

"Yes, sir."

**=I.A.W.I=**

"Hell Yeah! Today's the day I become a Genin, that puts me one step closer to owning this village!" Said the enthused voice of room 101's most member.

"Kiba, shut up, we all know what happens today you don't have to narrate it in that troublesome voice of yours." said a far the far less enthused voice of one sleepy headed young ninja.

"Up yours Nara, after today I never have to see your lazy ass again." Kiba responded, this time his voice was accompanied by an enthusiastic bark.

"If only." said lazy ass mumbled under his breath.

But Kiba didn't respond to that, in fact he had just realized his own words, hastily in what he probably thought was a discreet movement, turned and made a glance at a certain silver eyed heiress. Iruka sensei had just announced their teams, and now they were waiting for their sensei's to come collect them. Hope whoever it is isn't a punk. He was already in a team with the class prick, and his annoying groupie. Just this morning a fight had broken out among the girls in the room over who got to sit next to the emo turd, who barely seemed to be aware of it. At least she wasn't one of them, but Kiba stopped that thought in its tracks, he had serious business today, a man's man like him couldn't be wasting precious thinking time on the ladies. They would come after the fame and fortune, when he was the bad ass he knew he could be.

One by one Jonin came to take there squads, all of them will be failing so mentioning their names will not be important. Till finally all that are left are the rookie 9 who in one reality all passed, but their chances in this one are far more slim do to the sudden addition of one Jonin in particular, who after oversleeping (disregarding the intensity of the previous day's converstion) is running late. The remaining Genin have begun to chat sparingly amoung their would be teamates, the original excitement fading for them, when the door opens revealing a tall man with a likeness to the third, and has a cigarette in his mouth.

"Asuma Sarutobi, here to collect team 10",

"Ah Asuma we've been waiting for you." Iruka answered relieved, he was going to have to leave soon and didn't want any of his students left behind waiting in the classroom. "

Sorry about that, there was a meeting at the tower(referring to Hokage tower) with pops, it went on quite awhile." The meeting pertained to the sudden rearrengment of certain teams because of new teaching talent, not that his team had actually been affected.

"That's quite alright, your team is ready for you."

Asuma turns to the young genin for the first time since entering. " I look forward to wor-"

"Stop blockin the door chain smoker!" a loud voice interrupts as an orange ninja sandal makes connection with Asuma's back, causing him to fly several feet into the room spitting out his cigarette. The class is left stunned, jaws opened, eyes wide, and minds unable to comprehend the coming calamity.

_Oh god no_, _that voice is_,

"You really should quit those things, you already look like your in your 40's old man"A blonde teen said pushing his head into the doorway.

"Naruto" says Iruka with a sigh " What are you doing here, I've got too much work today for you to be nearly killing one of my Jonin sensei's.''

"What are you talkin about!? Makin him spit that cancer stick out is probably what saves his life." Naruto exclaimed, and then the self proclaimed life saver took out a letter with the kage seal on it and loosely tossed the apparently very important document to Iruka,

"Change of plans bro" As he says this he turns fully to face the class, giving them a full view of him, both sides take the other in.

Said Ninja, now identified as Naruto has golden blond hair, that for the most part looks wild but not exactly unkept. He has deep cerulean blue eyes, and a tanned skin with three whisker looking marks on either side of his face. He's wearing a long sleeved orange shirt, not that they can see that it's long sleeved because he's also wearing a deep navy blue jacket with orange swirls on the back and sides. Typical dark blue ninja pants, and (because he wouldn't be Naruto without a touch of bad fashion sense) orange sandals and finglerless gloves. Underneath the jacket is a ninja vest, making many assume that he is already a Chunnin. His only other accessories are a snake necklace that can't be seen and his head band that's slightly angled to the left. In turn he stares at them meeting each of their gazes and matching them. To shikamaru, chouji, and Ken(O.C made to fill the Naruto gap, he's not remotely important) he gives a lazy grin. At Sasuke and Kiba who glare, he gives a cocky smirk and an eyebrow raise. He waits patiently as he watches Sakura and Ino make the mental decision to grudgingly accept that he's attractive while still vowing to never look at anyone besides Sasuke, once this is done he gives them a winning smile, which forces them to once again make the mental struggle to only look at Sasuke. He stares blankly at Shino, a flicker of recognition passes as he notices the famous Aburame bug glasses and there's a moment where he appears to be trying to ignore the urge the shiver. Finally his gaze reaches the least noticeable, or more likely the one deliberately trying, and succeeding at not being noticed. As the blue eyes meet the silver, he notices that she's clearly uncomfortable by the attention and decides to give her a friendly non threatening smile. A small "eep" escapes her, which only the three adults in the front hear despite being the farthest from her. A moment of confusion passes his face until he notices the pink starting to spread on hers. Ignoring Iruka who by now is mumbling treasonous accusations about their kage's sanity, he walks straight towards the girl and immediately sits on the desk in front of her and leans close to her face, putting her into something of a panic.

"What's your name sweety "

"S-sw- sweet-" Hinata desperately stammers, but Naruto interrupts

"Oh a shy one, how cute" ignoring what he knows to be stares from the other genin int the room, with his hand he sofly cups the underneath of her chin, and leans even closer. The poor girl looks like she's about to about to pass out when finally Kiba can't take anymore of this.

"Oi! What the HELL do you think your doing to Hinata!" This was accompanied by a bark from his chest, Akamaru.

Naruto gives him a slightly surprised look

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know she was your girl."

"Wha-, sh-she's not, I mean, w-we're jus-"

"Hinata hmm, that's a pretty name" says Naruto completely ignoring the stammering red faced boy.

"HEY!"

Naruto sighs, more annoyed this time "Yes Kiba"

"Don't ignore me, what are you doing flirting with a little girl, you some kind of pedophile!"

"She's turning 13, While I'm only 16, a three and a half year difference is hardly pedophilia." Naruto says lazily to the still fuming Kiba, but that stops as he suddenly remembers,

"Hey how do you know my name" "I've read your file."

"Why wou-"

"Iruka!" Naruto yells over his shoulder interrupting the young Inuzuka for the third time in as many seconds since his original arrival, "It's gonna say the same thing no matter how many times you read it."

Iruka, who has been clenching the letter in front, watching just one of his main concerns come to pass, sighs in resignation. "Kiba, Sakura, Sasuke meet your new Jonin-Sensei Naruto Uzumaki." To the few who found the proceeding melodrama to be too troublesome, or not as important as food, Sasuke, or revenge, this little piece of information snapped them out of their revere.

"Huh!"

"Hope to work well with you dog face"

"Iruka-Sensei, you can't be serious, this creep isn't any older than us."

"First I'm too old, now I'm too young, you really need to make up your mind dog boy." Kiba just gritted his teeth,

"I assure you whatever personality...quirks he may have, Naruto is a skilled ninja with experience you can all benefit from." Iruka said sounding as if he were trying to convince himself more than them. It wasn't working.

"No way, I'm not having that guy" he said pointing a finger at Naruto "as my sensei."

"It's not really your decision who teaches you mutt face" said Naruto, in his now fast becoming habit of interrupting said dog faced boy, "of course you can always choose to wait until next year for a different Jonin who feels like giving up his precious time to teach some fresh out of the academy brats." Turning towards the other two he said, "For those of you who wish to become Genin meet me on the room in 10" With that he stopped to give one last wink at the now burgundy shaded Hinata, and disappeared in gust of wind.

"Damn it!"

Sasuke, didn't appear to be much happier about the situation, but then again he didn't appear to be satisfied by any situation. He was hoping that their kid sensei was there out of some prodigious skill, rather than some favoritism. He calmly got up, ignoring his teammates and walked out the room. Sakura followed after him quickly not wanting to be separated. Kiba spent another few moments cursing, but grudgingly stalked out after them, vowing to beat the smirk off the blond idiot's face at some point. When they left the class was momentarily silent,

"I need a break" Iruka said.

"Uh okay" said Asuma finally bringing the attention of his team back to him "I'll be taking them now Iruka...Iruka?"

"Uuuuuugh." Iruka said slumping onto to the desk. Everyone remaining in the room felt a bead of sweat drop, with the exception of a hyuuga heiress who had unnoticeably passed out.

**=I.A.W.I=**

"Glad you could make it" a cheery voice called.

Kiba just grumbled as he took a seat next to Sakura, Akamaru wiggled out of his sweater and stretched out on the pavement next to them.

"So lets start it off simple, I already know what your files say, but how bout we introduce ourselves and get to know each other."

Then there was a long pause as Naruto stared at them, while Kiba and Sakura stared back, and Sasuke glared at, what is that a squirrel. Sure enough the poor thing was sweating bullets from the small amount of killing intent the boy was releasing, jeez this kid had issues.

"Um Naruto Sensei"

Naruto gave her a big grin at hearing her call him sensei.

"Yes"

"Could you give us an explanation of what you mean."

"Y'know likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."he listed off as if this information should have been obvious.

"Would you mind giving us an example" Sakura asked still feeling unsure.

"hmm... okay, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Likes doing whatever I feel like. Dislikes too many to name. hobbies I have those too. Dreams for the future, well I don't think you guys can be trusted with that information just yet. Okay your turn." he said quickly.

"What the heck was that" Kiba grumbled "All you did was tell us your name."

Sakura unconsciously nodded, Akamaru and Sasuke continued to ignore everything else.

"An elite ninja is able to read their opponent's heart simply through crossing blades." said Naruto a little piously, "Compared to that, what i've said and more importantly didn't say, should be enough for said ninja to piece together my entire life story."

Kiba simply narrowed his eyes, while this latest semi profound statement was enough to garner Sasuke's attention. Sakura still looked doubtful. He sighed

"Nevermind, so why don't you go first pup."

Kiba glared at what was used as a pet name in the Inuzuka household but otherwise answered,

"Kiba Inuzuka and this is my partner Akamaru" to which the small nin dog barked at his introduction, "Likes are fighting and winning, dislikes pedophiles and arrogant ass's" to which implied ass/questionable pedophile simply rolled his eyes,

" Hobbies are training with Akamaru and my dream is to be the head of my clan and make Akamaru the best nindog in the village."

Naruto gave a slight nod then turned his head, "Your turn cherry blossom"he said in a far friendlier tone.

"My name is Sakura Haruna I like, I mean the person I like, um" a glance at Sasuke followed by a giggle, "Hobbies, uh um, Dreams for the future, eeeeeH" the last answer was cut off by an even higher pitched squeal at another glance at Sasuke.

"And dislikes"Naruto asked , his eyes dropping at the display.

"Pigs with big mouths" she said this time with far more venom than before.

Coincidently it was at this moment a small piglet miles away from Konoha that for whatever reason was in a gambling house of all places had the sudden urge to sneeze, something that worried it's medic of an owner, that in turned prescribed him alcohol of all things.

"Riiiight" said Naruto stretching out the word, "Last one is up to you Sir Broodings"

There was a pause, before Sasuke gave his introduction, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" there was an emphasis on the last name implying he was very proud of the family he came from, "I dislike most things, and I don't particularly like anything. I don't have a dream, dream's are for children, what I have is an ambition that I will achieve, the restoration of my clan and to kill a certain someone."

For reasons he wasn't sure, but this made Sakura blush, while Kiba shivered and Akamaru whined. As what seemed to now be the norm Naruto completely ignored the atmoshpere and continued the conversation as if his student hadn't just made the declaration to cold blooded murder.

"Well that was cheery, now lets get to business and discuss the test for you guys to become genin."

"What, but we already passed our test Sensei." Sakara said

"Uh no you haven't actually, what ypou passed is a qualification test, all that does is show us how many of you guys have the potential to become Genins. The actual test is decided upon and given by your potential Jonin Instructor i.e me."

Naruto pointed a thumb to himself with a goofy smile on his face as he watched the mortification pass on the first two's faces, while Sasuke looked like he was ready to commit that murder right now.

"Those of you that fail we'll be sent back to the academy for a year."

"WAIT A MINUTE, NOBODY TOLD US THIS!" Kiba yelled.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you now would it. By the way there's more than a 66% fail rate so of the 27 graduates you'll be lucky if a third of you pass."

This effectively shut Kiba up as he was desperately running the numbers in his head trying to make it equal a larger number than nine.

"It's too late in the day now, so meet me at 5a.m at training ground to conduct your test." he said standing up,

"Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you, otherwise... weeeell I don't think you wanna puke on your first day. See ya" he said disappearing in a whirl of wind and leaves.

Kiba was looking sick already, Sakura was frantic, Sasuke looked determined. Ironically it was Akamaru who was left wondering if the new Jonin was a bit of a sadist, his smile seemed a little to cheery at the possiblility of roughing his new students up to the point of vomiting. But given that he was a dog, and Kiba didn't always understand him if he spoke in terms not covered in the dog-man language dictionary, he decided not to voice these observations.

**=I.A.W.I=**

1**0 a.m Training Ground.**

Three very tired looking Genin stood in an empty clearing

"Yo, you guys ready to get started" said a blond ninja lazily walking up to the group

"DON'T YOU DARE, (at this point Kiba's face and voice looked creepily similiar to Naruto's) Yo, you guys ready to get started ME!"

"Kiba...you seem aggravated" their sensei said seemingly genuinely puzzled

"WE'VE BEEN HERE FOR HOURS, WHERE WERE YOU!" Kiba fumed.

"This is all part of your test Kiba" and then in much more rushed and mumbled voice "and the damn alarm clock was too quiet."

"WHY YOU-"

"Well no harm done" said Naruto with his trademark interruption skills, "are we going to continue to waste time, or are going to get this show on the road." Kiba grumbled, and both Sakura and Sasuke were finding it hard to keep what faith they may have had that he was actually a Jonin.

"I'm going to start this test off by putting you in a real life mission situation." At this all three started to focus.

"This is a one hundred percent pass or fail test, there are no almosts, either you get it right or you go home." Seeing that they understood this he continued. "You see this scroll", he said pulling out a bright yellow scoll with a red seal on it.

"I'll be keeping this scroll on me at all times, for the next two hours in the forest. Your mission is simple retrieve the information from this scroll and return it to base" he said pointing at three wooden log posts, which they now noticed had three pouches with a picture of their respective faces on it that wasn't there before. "without getting captured. Should you get captured, you'll be tied to your post and subjugated to my own personal form of torture, the chances of you still passing after that are minimal, so you might as well consider getting captured equal to failing." he said putting the scroll in his furmost pouch, where it could be seen easily.

"The person's who succeed in this simple test will pass, those who don't fail. Questions?"

"But sensei, there's only one scroll" Sakura pointed out.

"So there is" he replied without truly answering her unspoken question.

"Oh and don't think because this is just a test that i'll be going easy on you, true ninja don't get fancy metals or ribbons, true ninja are rewarded with bruises and bloody fist."

At this both Kiba and Sasuke smirked in anticipation, which had the effect of warming his heart

"Show me your got what it takes to be true ninja, starting...now."

With that he burst into the air towards the trees with a speed and power that none of them could have achieved in their wildest dreams. The sudden burst in his apparent skill level left them momentarily stunned, then a single thought went through all their heads, only one scroll. Sasuke was the first to take off, Kiba and Sakura spared only enough time to glare at each other than also took off.

_Sasuke, I'd be more than happy to lose to you, but please don't hate me if I get that scroll... I'll become a strong enough kunoichi to stand next to you. _

_There's no way in hell I'm going back to that academy, we're finally going to get to learn the clan techniques, our dream has only just started. _

_I am not going to be stopped here, you will give me the strength I need_.

Three ninja raced through the trees, trying to ignore the presence of the others.

"_Failing already"_ thought a certain Jounin from his hiding place, _"well lets give them their penalty."_

At that moment all three caught sight, and in Kiba's case a matching scent, of a horrendous orange amoung the trees and split off in the three different directions towards the three seperate targets. Their sensei simply sat back in his hiding place and waited for the fireworks to go off.

**=I.A.W.I=**

_**KIBA vs NARUTO.**_

Damn this pedo was fast, probably got this way from constantly running from the authorities after he went after some child. Though technically he as only a few years older, why was this pervert their sensei anyway.

_ Does liking the girl you like make him a pervert _said the voice in his head.

No he wasn't crazy, and technically the voice was _on_ his head and it hadn't actually spoken those words but rather barked them and Kiba's mind made the loose translation to human speak automatically.

"Shut up Akamaru, I don't like her like that anyway" he said not bothering to speak Dog since Akamaru understood human, and vice versa,

_"but you do like her, and it still doesn't make him a pedophile, pervert maybe, but not pedophile." _

"What kind of idiot flirts in the middle of a class to pick up his genin."

_He's coming! _

Immedieately Kiba focused just in time to see his target had suddenly made a 180 and his fist was dangerously close to Kiba's face. "

Oh so you can dodge, good for you."

Kiba who had had to make a sudden drop to the forest floor looked up to see his Sensei sitting cross legged on the branch he'd just fell from.

"I can do a lot more than that, lets go Akamaru"

"Bark!"

This of course has no loose translation in human and is quite simply a bark. Using his hands and feet, he and Akamaru bounded up the tree at an inhuman speed, both sides flanking their sensei, who at this point hadn't moved and looked considerably bored.

"Shinobi Art Number 1" "

Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Taijustu, the physical art"

as both Kiba and Akamaru came at him, he simply jumped back to the tree branch several feet away, not even bothering to get on his feet, he landed cross legged and sleepy. Boy and dog changed the course and launched again at the lazy Jounin, who once again without moving his legs, dodged the efforts and simply began running from their constant attacks by pushing his hands to jump from tree to tree. This went on for a good 5 mins before Kiba was forced to stop and take a breath while his sensei seemed just as bored.

"Jeez man, your not even worth a good warm up are you?" as he said this he pulled out the scroll and tauntingly began balancing it on his nose.

"Damn it"

he glanced at Akamaru, even he seemed to be frustrated, he reached into his pouch and pulled out two soilder pills, tossing one to Akamaru, he fed the other to himself. At the sound of crunching, his sensei stopped playing and looked up,

"Oooh, What's that"

"Wait right there and I'll show you."

But his sensei only responded with an infuriating grin. There was a puff of smoke and beside him, stood his carbon copy in Akamaru.

"Now your in for it, Beast Mimicry" Kiba said making the appropriote hand sign.

He felt the pill kick in at that moment and his chakara surged,_ lets see that pervert get away from me now_. Unfortunately that's exactly what happened, all the pill did was force his sensei to actually stand up, but he continued to elude Kiba, and with every passing moment his taunts became more and more inappropriate. Kiba finally lost it completely when he heard him mentioning something about going to visit his sister some time. Kiba charged deciding to use a technique he had far too little experience with to be used in actual combat,

His body span and span, but it was cut off prematurely as Naruto's foot jammed forcefully into his back and the boy went crashing into the forest floor.

"Sorry Kiba, but for a ninja your attacks are far too straight forward and obvious, your not ready to hold onto this scroll."

But Kiba only laughed, "Not as obvious as you think, looks like you were so focused on me that you forgot about my partner. GO AKAMARU!"

From behind Naruto spun a carbon copy of kiba from the bushes, it managed to knock the scroll up in the air, at that moment, Kiba himself launched up, reaching for the floating scroll. But before he could grab it a shadow passed by him,

"Sexy no Jutsu."

"Kiba" said an extremely feminine voice to his side, Kiba turned to see the extremely well curved shaped of the female anatomy not two feet from him. Blood spurted from his noise and he didn't notice the tree branch he was heading towards until after it knocked him out. Both Kiba and the precious scroll he was after fell not three inches from his hands. The Sensei clone slowly picked up the scroll next to the unconscious boy.

"You rely far too much on your emotions, especially that temper, if you don't get a hold of it now it will ultimately lead to your downfall."

Putting the scroll back into his pouch and placing a note on his chest that said captured, it finished with this,

"If your opponent becomes aware of the weakness they could use it against you."

The clone poofed out of existence, but it's laughter still echoed through the trees and several thousand feet away it was picked up by the original owner of it's voice.

_**Sakura Vs. Naruto**_

Sakura was having a far less excruciating time keeping up with her sensei, but even though she was able to get physically closer to him far quicker than her teammates, mentally she was wanting less and less to be near him. She had already made the decision that for Sasuke's sake that she would try her best, even if she couldn't pass and make herself a stronger kunoichi for him she could at least weaken him some. However as she got closer and closer, their sensei had started to display areas of strengh, destroying branches he jumped off of, leaving heavy dents in the tree trunks, and at one point he completely destroyed a bolder when they came to ground level for no reason whatsoever. Her mind was able to recognize basic scare tactics, that he was trying to destroy her will. That kind of strength that he continually escalated she could not match, and she had no doubt that he'd keep his promise not to pull his punches. No way in hell am I going to get scared of this teenager without fashion sense her inner self screamed at her. This is a trial of love, woman up already and do this your a ninja!. And that's exactly what Sakura did, she took a kunai out, and with a mostly rational fear for her life she charged at her sensei. In that moment he made the decision to stop running, turned around and leaped towards her. She froze for a moment and only just had time to avoid his fist, she rolled away and faced him. He was giving her a very, in her opinion, scary grin which promised nothing but pain. He didn't say a single word to her, and settle into a crouch and without a word she knew what was coming. She turned tail and ran, as she did she could feel him chasing her, not even a hair's breath away. She had just enough presence of mind to head towards the general direction of "base", praying she might somehow get the scroll off him the closer they got. She was so lost in her head she didn't hear him say,

"Shinobi Art #2 Genjutsu, the illusionary art. Frog sooo0000ng"

As Sakura ran she felt her vision start to blur and her hearing dimmed. _What what is this, I feel so...NO!_

Sakura snapped out of it and just narrowly avoided her sensei's fist which left a heavy dent into the tree behind her head. Without stopping she continued to run when she felt the dimness again,

_all she wanted was to relax and...NO DAMMIT_.

Again she narrowly dodged her sensei's bolder crushing fist.

Sakara's brilliant mind made the connection that the dimness was something her sensei was doing, a genjustu of some kind. She stopped and stared at him while he stared at her like a hungry animal, yet he didn't attack or use the technique again. Whatever this was, it was some test of courage, running wasn't an option, if she ran he would use the tech. Her only option was to suck up her fear and go on the offensive, so that's what she did. Unfortunately her fear of being near him changed for a completely different reason in that second because as soon as she nearly touched it, she heard him whisper,

"Mmm, if you wanted to play that sort of game we could have stopped a long time ago."

Then quickly his hand reached for, but didn't touch, her chest area. It didn't touch because in her sudden panic she forgot her mission and jumped back from him, hitting her head. In a moment that was very hilarious to Narutoclone, she wobbled for a few seconds, before passing out.

"Your control and skill are top notch i'll give you that. But you lack the courage and conviction neccesary to be a ninja."

He put the Captured sticker on her forhead.

"Oh and your a woman now, you shouldn't be quite so afraid of the opposite sex no matter what situation your in."

Then he poofed away leaving the dazed girl, and once again a certain lazy Jounin in the middle of the forest suddenly felt a smile plaster itself to his face.

_**Sasuke vs Naruto**_

There was a vast clearing where Sasuke stood and stared down his soon to be idiot teacher. Their path had been far more eventfull than the other two, not that Sasuke could have known this. But the pathway leading up to this point showed a string of kunai, wires, and a even a few exploding tags. Neither one was sweating, or appeared to be tired in any sense of the word. Sasuke knew he was different from the rest of his class, he had a goal, a mission. Being a ninja wasn't some game that he played the way some of the females of his age group seemed to think so. Nor was it something simply handed to you just for showing up, the way the males who wasted their days playing around thought. It was a title that was earned, and he had damn well earned it, he would not fail here, or anywhere, He would not lose to be toyed around like that ever again.

"Looks like your ready to bring out the big guns."his thoughts were interrupted by the grinning idiot in front of him.

"I'll wipe that grin off your face and you will teach me."

"Funny Kiba said something along those lines not too long ago."

"You'll learn something about me very soon."

"What's that?" said said Sensei holding his head to the side.

"I'm not like the others."

Immediately he ran through a series of hand signs before finishing on on tiger (FIRE STYLE JUTSU) His sensei's eyes widend but the smile was still stuck on his face, Sasuke briefly saw a flicker of hand movements before

''Water Bullet''.

His fire justsu had been nullified, but that didn't stop Sasuke, he had expected some resistance. Jumping into the air he performed the jutsu again this time letting out smaller burst of fire, that his sensei dodged. With an impressive speed he came running towards Sasuke, but Saskuke countered by throwing an extremely large shurikan. His sensei was forced to throw a kunai to intercept it, but he missed the second shuriken hidden in the shadow of the first. As he was forced to dodge the young Uchiha became the first of his team to fully grab the scroll. At this point he should have turned to run, he should've ended the test, but he couldn't accept it. The last of the proud Uchiha running away without even putting a single scratch on his opponent, no never again. He turned forming the hand signs for his fire jutsu, his Sensei in response attacked with a far higher speed than he had been using until that point, forming the signs for the water bullet. As the two became extremely closer than neccesary for justsu's of that magnitude, his Sensei _tripped _at the most inopppertune moment, both of their mouths were open preparing for the chakara release when...Smooooooch.

Sasuke immedieatly forgot his mission and backed away skidding to his knees, unlike Sasuke's jutsu that had fire develop outside the body, where chakra was spit from his mouth like gas. Naruto's was created inside the stomach, and then released through the mouth, this meant the water and a small portion of whatever else was in his stomach had at the time made it's way into to Sasuke's mouth/stomach. The realization made Sasuke green, but it didn't help his already ailing stomach when he looked up to see his clearly male sensei on the ground batting giant fake eyelashes at him.

"Oh my, Sasuke, that was my first kiss."

The idiot had the audacity to blush, and Sasuke lost it, literally. He became the only member of his team to fufill their teacher's prophecy and the poor lad through up the contents of his stomach while his genin teacher roared with laughter. Discreetly grabbing the scroll, the Naruto clone stood up and inbetween laughs he told him,

"Shinobi Art # 3 Ninjutsu the most destructive of the three. Your pride has brought your undoing kid. Bwa ha ha"

Then poofed away after putting on a captured seal on his back. Sasuke considered being angry, but this made his stomach quese, which in turn brought up a recent unpleasent memory. The poor boy felt last nights dinner, push past the gates that were his lips. Somewhere in the forest a lazy jonin felt his own dinner stir, but the sensation passed as the image of the poor boy's face entered his head, and once again the forgotten portion of forest heard echoes of laughter.

**Naruto's Personality**  
As you may have guessed Naruto at one point spent some time under both  
Jiriaya and Orchimaru, when he was younger. This has had a huge impact  
on his personality creating two very distinct sides of Naruto. Right  
now he's surrounded by genin in his hometown, he is literally in the  
most relaxed state of mind that he'll ever be in the entire series. As  
the story goes on and he's pushed into more serious combat situations,  
a much darker Naruto will be slowly revealed. He's had years to create  
this outward happy go lucky persona, which won't chip away easily; in  
the next view chapters I'll give you glimpses of it before we launch  
into the some flashbacks. I hope you enjoy what it is i'm trying to  
do. Warning though, I won't be able input some of the more beloved  
cliche's of a fanfiction, simply because I don't believe my writing is  
at a level that I could make such cliche's likeable.

**Side Note.** Concerning Updates, I will try to have something up once a  
week, and I will never go longer than every other week. Also I hate  
it when writer's go months at a time without writing cause of writer's  
block, not to say that that'll never happen to me, but even if its  
just some random short story to vent the creative processes, I'll put  
it up for you guys, and I won't stop till something serious in real  
life happens. Please Review Thanx)


	2. Chapter 2 Making The Cut

Naruto stared at the three in front of him, with a look of disappointment before finally sighing, "The three of you... are you idiots?"

"UP YOURS" yelled Kiba, but his face was flushed, the other looked equally ashamed at their defeat, so far none of them had felt the need to swap stories.

"Say that as many times as you want, but I'm not the one tied to the post Kiba"

And so they were, upon the two hours being up the captured signs Naruto stuck to various parts of their bodies activate. Immediately they attached to a string which, until then had been practically invisible; several seconds later, three adolescents came flying out of the forest and impacted the three logs that they were tied to now.

"How is that my fault!"

"Simple, you made the incredibly foolish choice of underestimating me, based on what I really don't know, but the fact is you did." Naruto droned as if he were talking to an idiot, which from his tone of voice, seemed to be his actual opinion. "Following this you allowed your emotions to overule your already small amount of judgement and attacked me in such a way that I question how you graduated the academy at all."

Kiba growled at him, "You were doing perverted things" at this point both Sasuke and Sakura blanched," to toy with me! What was I supposed to do!"

"You could've _not_ knocked youself out." Naruto tonelessly

"I made similiar provocations to the other two, yet despite that, you were the farthest from achieving your goal." Naruto pointed out

"Wha-, is that true" He turned to look at the other two who had suddenly grown an obsession with the ground.

"It's true" he said answering for them "Despite that, Sakura managed to lead me most of the way back to the base, but ultimately failed because of her lack of conviction; while Sasuke actually managed to grab the scroll, but soon let his pride get the better of him."

At this their three moods darkened. "I gotta say the chances of you passing are lookin slimmer and slimmer. With the state your in now I doubt you'll be able to make it pass the torture."

All three gulped, though in Sasuke's case there was still bile in his mouth so it could be argued that it wasn't out of fear, Akamaru simply tensed. With one hand he reached for a blue scroll in his jacket, biting the thumb of the other. Opening the scroll and swiping the blood on th scroll he summoned a heavy 2ft. metal box with the words IN CASE OF EMERGENCY inscribed on the lid.

"Tell you what" he said putting his thumb over the lock, "if you can last the full 30 min without letting any information slip I'll let this team try again."

The three of them could not take their eyes of the black box. Its sides were rusted, and there were some serious scratches and other signs of impact and battle on it. And this was just the outside, slowly carefully, he opened the lock on the chest and with a hiss, the box opened, a cool steam escaped the and revealed the finest set of ingredients that Naruto could acquire. The vegetables were finely chopped, some of them marinated in various picklings. The noodles themselves were pressed and dehydrated, but there was the appropriote amount of the finest of flours should the hand made approach be called for. The waters were from springs that could only be found from various countries and were labeled as such. The spices were also from the various elemental nations. If one looked closely you'd see a latch which opened a compartment to the most expensive bowl and metal chopsticks he could find. And of course there was the 'if-all-else-fails' limited addition cup of ramen from his favorite instant ramen company, that he'd won after sending in 3,400 ramen cup tops.

His genin watched as he carefully chose the ingredients, using a portable stove and pots, he carefully brought one of the waters to boil. Their eyes followed him every step of the way until finally he poured the steaming noodles into a bowl, clapping his hands he said "Thank you for this meal."

"Just what the HELL are you doing!?"said Kiba shouting his favorite catchphrase.

"I'm torturing you dear Kiba" Naruto said as he blew a whiff of ramen steam towards the three, in response he heard a chorus of stomach growlings, "now keep you mouth shut, any other form of noise escapes you I'll consider it valuable information and you'll have failed this test."

Kiba closed his mouth and restrained himself, not even his customary gritting of the teeth was heard.

"Now, where,sluuurp, are you three from."

This question was followed by another chorus of stomach growling. When they didn't answer Naruto continued,

"What, sluuuuuurp, Growl, are your names?"

And so they continued like this slurp by agonizing slurp. The questions he asked were extremely easy, harmless, and some where borderline stupid; but they were questions that made them want to answer; so insignificant that who would it hurt if they told him. No matter how stupid they had to admit, it was certainly an effective form of torture.

Things really got dicey on Kiba's end when Naruto invited Akamaru to join him, his reasoning being "He's a dog, I couldn't understand him even if he told me; besides... what sort of monster would starve a puppy. Shame Kiba Shame."

Akamaru of course dug in to the pieces of dried meat while smirking at Kiba. Sasuke who had already lost what little food he had when he puked and Sakura who had decided to diet and skip dinner felt the effects especially hard when Naruto decided that he would have seconds; pork flavor this time, nice and hardy.

Eventually however it ended, the questions stopped and Naruto put the metal emergency case away.

"Y'know you guys might be the first team I have to fail, bummer. I hadn't even got to spar with you yet."

With one last slash of a his Kunai, he released the three of them

"Well, good luck, I hope you all can pass." and with that he dashed back into the forest.

Kiba was right behind him, but Sasuke and Sakura had finally grasped what it is their sensei had just said.

"Wait!" she suddenly shouted, causing the dog boy to trip, something that might not have happened if he hadn't been so hungry.

"What!" he snapped irritably, whether this was also a symptom of his hunger was unknown.

"Dufus didn't you just hear what he just said."

"Yeaaaah" Kiba answered stringing the word in the same way someone goes 'duh'. "He said this was our last chance."

"No idiot, didn't you pay attention... he said team, and the way he said it was as if all of us could pass."

"Huh" said Kiba, he was lost.

"You'd think someone who specializes in teamwork would get it." answered Sasuke. "He wants us to work together. It's so obvious now."

"But there's only one scroll"

"It's a trap, the test itself is designed to pit us against each other, but never at one point did he say only one of us could pass. In fact it's been just the opposite, he keeps referring to us as a whole, and speaking in plurals."

"But there's just ONE scroll" Kiba felt the need to point out the obvious, he didn't understand why they were wasting time on what ifs, his ticket to being a genin was busy leaping its perverted butt away.

Sakura took over, "True, but our mission wasn't to get the scroll, only to return with the information on the scroll. We just need to open it and have one of us return the information."

Kiba was silent for a moment,contemplating his new teammates words, before eventually saying "We'll need a plan".

Neither him nor his teamates noticed that this was a pivitol moment for Kiba, it was the first lesson that he had accepted from his teacher, though he'd had to learn it the hard way. He still had a long way to go, and his hot hotheadedness would never disappear, but his sensei had encouraged him to look before he leapt. Sasuke, was next when he looked at Sakura and said

"What do you got." Though Sasuke himself was the head of his class, Sakura had valuable information; he had made the active decision to trust someone elses judgement over his own...to a point. His pride was important to him, but he refused to let it stand in his way of reaching his goal.

Sakura was last, with her crush's eyes on her, as well as what she considered a monster waiting in the forest, she muscled up what courage she had, and started to think. "Tell me what happened during your battles."

Somewhere a sparrow chirped, "Okay, I got it"

**=I.A.W.I=**

Naruto skipped through the trees at an extremely leisurely pace; in his relaxed state he had no special sensory powers, but even without those he could easily track the movements of the three genin following him.

Toying with them had been extremely fun and he found their frustration with him to be cute. They were separated now, but it was different than before, there was coordination in their movements, the thought of which made him smile. So they figured out the purpose of the test, by all rights they should pass now, the three of them were tired and hungry, whatever idea they came up with to ambush him would be far from their best. Still, that didn't mean he was going to just hand over the scroll, Hell No! He had promised them bloodied knuckles and bruises by the time this was over. He wanted his team to be the best Konoha ever produced, they were going to be in for a long apprenticeship, better to give them a taste for what they were in for.

When they were close enough to throw something at him, he suddenly ricocheted back towards them, only to be immediately met by a huge fireball.

Naruto barely had enough time to form the appropriate seals to counter with his water bullet. When he did, he was lost in steam only to be immediately attacked by two Kiba's who had no trouble finding him in the steam, their combined force managed to land something of a blow on him that made him grunt.

Finally this was followed up by Sakukra throwing a kunai with an exploding tag on the end of it. The following explosion nearly made him gasp in pain, and sent him flying into a tree. Slowly he got up and dusted himself off and gave a beastly smile at his team. They were worn out, Sasuke and Kiba probably couldn't perform those Justus again, still it wasn't enough to make him let them off the hook.

"Your gonna have to do better than that!"

The three of them stiffened, but Sakura's word's rang in their ears.

_"From what I can see he does't have any true weakness that we could take advantage of. But from all of our stories I can gather some of his habits that we could use." _

_"One he always turns around and attacks first, at that moment whe he's testing our reactions we'll launch our surprise attack." _

Which is exactly what they had done, when Sasuke knew they were getting too close, he started building up his chakaras, waiting for their sensei to double back around.

_"After the first test of our reactions, he always waits for us to make the next move."_

Which is exactly what he was doing, standing down there grinning up like a wild animal, but unlike before he wasn't just having a laugh, there was a certain amount of killing intent that he was leaking.

Now came the hard part, they had discovered the purpose of his test, he would no longer play perverted pranks, he was going to fight to keep this scroll.

Round 2

Naruto grinned up at his three exhausted students; they looked dead tired and starving. His grin only widened at the sight, completely unaware just how badly he was terrifying them, in his excitement at their persistence. In just a few hours, they were already stronger than they had been this morning. If he had known raising students was this much fun he wouldn't have given so much lip about taking them. Briefly an image of a dark room filled with scrolls and needles hit him, he was tied loosely to a table- well, maybe that's not true.

He was forced to push those thoughts to the side when he saw them exchange a glance. _Here they come_. In response to his thought Kiba and Sasuke torpedoed towards him, and began attacking furiously. Naruto easily blocked, dodged, and countered; there form was much sloppier now since they were tired, but Naruto decided match their strength, hoping to get as much out of them as possible.

He heard a shuffle behind him and knew Sakua was making a move; increasing his speed, he started spinning countering all three of them. On and on this went, their form got more and more sloppy. But their determination to beat him didn't waver.

Kiba was the first to falter, and was also the first to receive what they would later nickname The Skullbuster fist, which hit him square in the face. Kiba's head, along with the rest of his body, spun out of control. He nearly lost consciousness.

Sasuke was the next to feel it, at the sudden loss of Kiba backing him up, he was left wide open to The Gut Punisher. Sasuke was forced to his knees, his stomach had been dangerously abused that day, and he had to hold his mouth to puking what little food was left in his stomach. Sakura was similarly dispatched of with a Axe of Hell Kick to the ribs.

Naruto stood back to look at his handiwork, "You guys did well" he said smiling, "I'm truly glad that such a team so willing to get their ass's kicked exists." His grin widened at the answering groans. " Your teamwork is still pretty shoddy, and you desperately need to increase you sp-" but he was cut off as Kiba suddenly rushed him, snatching the scroll. After every fight he stops to point out what we did wrong. That's the only time his guard is completely down, that's when we'll make our true strike.

Unfortunately Kiba hadn't made it more than a few steps when, his iron bodied sensei, pressed his far to massive for his size weight on him. "Whew" Naruto released a breath, " Got so caught up in the fight, almost forgot what it was about."

"That's not the only thing you forgot." Kiba said suddenly spinning and grabbing his bemused looking sensei. Soon the other two recovered and tackled him, in what Naruto could only liken to a group hug.

"What are you three doing." He said not even straining from there combined weight.

" Like I said you forgot something very important." said Kiba grunting. Sakura picked up after him. "This isn't just a 3 _man_ team, there's one more."

"And he's been saving his strength while the rest of us have been wearing down yours." Sasuke finished.

Naruto rolled his eyes, " Speaking in tur-" Then he stopped and froze. Quickly whipping his head towards the floor where he originally grabbed Kiba he confirmed small paw prints headed towards the 'base'. Very unceremoniously, he flung there bodies away, and took off toward s the forest.

"GO! Akamaru!" yelled a voice behind him, Naruto caught sight of white fur dashing quickly through the forest. "Gotcha ya , ya littl-" and once again was Naruto stopped in mid sentence. In his hands a little dog yapped happily at him. He stared at it bemused, waiting for the dots to eventually connect in his mind as he saw the dog had no scroll. Suddenly his own words rang in his ears, "_He's a dog, I couldn't understand him even if he told me". In other words capturing him would be meaningless. _

_..."THOSE BASTARDS!"_

Several minutes later he made it to the end of the forest, and was met by the smiling faces(Two smirks and a smile) of his new students. On the ground his scroll was open, it's message written in it's big red letters were copied on all three posts. 'You Pass'.

**=I.A.W.I=**

Ichiru(?) Ramen

Team 7 sat bemused as they watched their Jounin Sensei, practically inhale his fourth bowl of Ramen. Knowing that they were hungry, Naruto had suggested they go get something to eat at the local Ramen stand. Despite the fact that none of them were heavy ramen eaters, there was an unanimous agreement; the 'torture' had actually put them in the mood for the salty side dish. The team was so exhausted by the time they got there, the three literally collapsed onto the stool bar, allowing their sensei to order for them. Yet despite that there were matching grins on all three of their faces. and Naruto himself was in a much more talkative mood, informing them of the vast healing powers of Ramen. He of course abruptly stopped speaking to them the moment the food was sat on the table, Special Jumbo Size, that Teuchi had specifically customized for his best customer. Kiba had already finished his first and was seriously considering asking for a second, when he got caught up watching noodles seemingly fly from the bowl to his Sensei's mouth.

With a satisfied sigh, Naruto sat the bowl down, raised his fingers to signify Teuchi should bring out two more bowls, and then finally turned to his students.

"So, I think we've managed to establish, that compared to me, you guys suck." He grinned as he saw the scowls and looks of exasperation they threw at him.

"That being said, I trust their will be no complaining about me training you. Nor will there be any questioning of my methods, right?"

When nobody answered, he dawned the sadistic wild animal grin he wore in the forest, and cracking his knuckles he asked again in a more terrifying voice, "Right?"

The three felt a bead of sweat drop on the back of their necks, at his sudden mood change.

"R-right" they answered

"Excellent!" Naruto said immediately back to being bright and cheery.

_"Bipolar freak"_ Sasuke thought,

"Ordinarily, we'd spend a few days trying to understand your various strengths and weaknesses through some basic training. During this time I put you through some intense physical training, then we'd work on chakara control, and chakara expansion."

There was a brief pause as Teuchi sat the bowl in front of Naruto, 37 seconds later they were back on track and Teuchi was removing the bowl.

"After training, we'd go on some D-rank mission, to get you used to using the most common of your ninja skills in an everyday environment."

He saw Kiba frown at this, guessing he was more interested in doing 'real' ninja stuff, like body guarding and hunting down enemies.

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuut, I don't really like that plan."

His Genin waited for him to expand, but Teuchi sat the last bowl in front of him. As he turned to start eating Kiba, finally losing his new found cool, which had been a byproduct of the lesson he learned combined with being dead tired, snapped.

"Can't you stop stuffing your fat face long enough to act like a teacher!?"

Sakura and Sasuke groaned, while Teuchi and Ayame simply smirked and shot a glance at each other. 'Now who does that remind you of'

Naruto instead ignored Kiba, and continued wolfing down his meal. Sasuke put his head down waiting for the inevitable to happened, ready to move this along a soon as possible. Kiba did not disappoint, soon his increased aggravation with his teacher(something that had not once gone away since first meeting the man nearly 24 hours ago) caused him to do something stupid.

"Stop Eating!" he yelled attempting to grab the teen's chopsticks away, to which Naruto's response was to poke/stab his student's hand with the back of the chopstick. Before Kiba could respond an elbow slammed into his face and he was sent flying off his stool.

While he was clutching his nose, Naruto gave a smug explanation, "Which brings me to my next point. Ninja lessons can and will happen at any point in the day, can anybody tell me what lesson Kiba should have learned."

Sasuke answered, "A good ninja is always prepared and never defenseless. " Looking down at where Kiba was still rolling around spewing curses, "You should gauge you opponents strength properly before initiating an attack."

"Damn, that sounds pretty smart. Sure we'll go with that." said Naruto staring in awe at Sasuke, "Much better, than my 'you mess with me you get your shit rocked.' Good call Sasuke."

An audible groan could be heard from the other side of the counter, "_Naruto...please don't make me disown you." _

Sasuke himself found that his left eye was twitching. Was this guy great or not!?

Just then Kiba jumped up, "Ah! What the Hell! You didn't have to hit me that har-"

"Thank you Kiba" said Naruto interrupting, "Once again your antics have brought us to the next point."

"My ant-"

"I will _not_ be following the standard training manual, because quite simply this isn't your standard trainee team." Naruto said ignoring Kiba. "Because of that I will be pushing you a little harder than what is considered necessary and I won't always know when I'm going too far."

Once again, his Genin weren't sure whether they should be feeling proud or afraid.

"I'll be putting most if not all of my own time trying to train you kids; the amount of potential you three posses is far too much for me to give you anything less. For that reason I only request you be the best in return. I will except no less than that... is that understood" he asked. Despite the nature of his words, he said this all in a completely serious voice, as if the fact that they would be the best was already a foregone conclusion.

He watched as Sakura and Kiba blushed at the compliment, while Sasuke merely smirked. The two Ramen gurus had their backs to the conversation, but smiled nonetheless. All three gave him a firm nod.

"Tomorrow at 5am we will meet on the training grounds. We'll focus purely on the physical aspects for awhile, until I'm satisfied that your bodies are strong enough to withstand the power I'll be forcing into them."

At this their grins only widened and he had decided that they had had enough inspiring talk for the day. Time to give them a taste of what else they'd be coming to expect over the next few years.

In an even more serious voice he said, " Lets have your first training session now to be prepare for the future. I'm going to teach you an ancient skill of mine that can only be used when your in the company of other people. The one that fails to learn this technique quick enough will pay a hefty price."

When he first started talking, Sakura wondered what kind of justsu could only be used when you were with other people, but she quickly focused at the end of his speech. His punishments were extremely unusual but, as she remembered the being tied to the log while he ate, effective. She glanced to her side and noticed Sasuke stiffen, he got it too, only Kiba appeared to have missed the implications.

Making a quick few handsigns, their sensei whispered, "Dine-and-dash Jutsu". His body was immediately wrapped in spinning leaves, before he disappeared. Sakura and Sasuke only had the briefest moments to confirm their thoughts when they glanced at each other. Quickly the both put their foot on the bar and pushed backward in a somersault, exiting the little stand. Kiba was the slowest to react, but when he tried to move, he felt a powerful iron grip clench his shoulder.

He started to sweat when he actually felt some malice attacking him, "Oh dear dear, you couldn't have been thinking of skipping out on the bill could you." said the cold voice of a the Ramen Stand Owner.

It was then that he felt a sharper grip clutch his arm, "You would leave a poor girl and her elderly father to try and survive such a large deficit of money would you."

"Of course not Ayame, no proud member of the Konoha leaf would dream of doing that"

"Your right father, I can't think of anything more foolish and heartless."

"True true, we might have had to call his mother, the famously understanding and patient woman, and tell her her son had ate 12 bowls of Ramen and wanted to skip out on the bill."

"Of course not Father. A ha aha ha! "

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

The two laughter's echoed eerily in the little shop, making Kiba's sweat go cold. There was only one thing he could think to say.

"THOSE BASTARDS!"

I thought I'd put up a** warning **that now since the basic intro to the story is done, that for **chapter three- **it's going to start getting into that serious side of things. Some of the tones will be unfamiliar to me, so a lot of it will just be me experimenting with my writing. Some **feedback **would be hugely appreciated; **Thank you So Much for ever bothering to pick this up, See ya next Wednesday:)**


End file.
